


Iwa's endurance is shit

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, horny iwaizumi, sexy and cute oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: "Fuck, Shittykawa. How is your lips so fucking distracting?!"- A story where a horny Iwaizumi is thinking of jumping poor Oikawa and doing stuff that would make girl's ovaries explode. -\(*≧▽≦)/





	

"Why am I this stupid?" Iwaizumi thought aloud with his assignments sprawled across his table and a pen in one hand. 

"You're stupid when you only think of stupid things, Iwa-chan. Don't waste your limited brain cells, those are reserved for exams and volleyball only." Oikawa said calmly as he continued to type away on his phone. 

As for the reason why Iwaizumi was questioning his own intelligence was he himself, the supposed to be reliable ace of Aoba Jousai ( the key word, supposed to be ), suggested Oikawa to come to his room while he studied for a coming test.

How idiotic was he? Everyone assumed that he had a quick mind and a rational sense, being the ace and dealing with Oikawa for more than a decade and he was! But he let everyone down. How could the raven forgot how weak he was to the pompous omega, giving in to the brunette's whiny complaints and sometimes salacious seductions. 

Being in the same room without Oikawa's usual scent suppressants, the setter's scent was bursting like a ripped fruit, rolling in waves from his scent glands like waves of a tremendous storm. The lanky omega was wearing a comfortable, dark blue sweater which was Iwaizumi's and a pair of low ride joggers. On his feet were mismatched socks, one pink and one mint green; both were Oikawa's favourite colours. Aforementioned garment was loose around the shoulders and arms so it made the captain seemed smaller than he really was. His collarbones was deliciously peeking out and the colour of the fabric was at contrast with Oikawa's pale and smooth skin. This was seriously doing things to the alpha's relentless libido. 

To break Iwaizumi's resolve even further was Oikawa was wearing his glasses. 

Normally Iwaizumi was blase about Oikawa wearing loose clothes and after seeing him wearing glasses for years, was even there to select the first frames, made him practically immune to it. Maybe it was the fault of his on coming rut? After being in a stable relationship for 2 years, friends for god-knows-when, they had their first time with each other around the second year of high school, 3 days after Oikawa's heat. It was one of the most unforgettable days in Iwaizumi's entire life. The powerful spearmint scent left by the lingering heat was downright mouth watering, it cling to every nook and cranny of Oikawa's body. The face Oikawa made should be illegal and the noises, oh my god. Ok, stop that train, Iwaizumi. You don't want to go there. 

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, shaking his head to be rid of the impure thoughts before directing his attention back to his papers which he was supposed to initially. 

He focused intensively on the English wording sentence in front of him as he tried to decipher its meaning. A humming sound broke his concentration and before he could stopped himself, his gaze shifted towards the source of the sound and mother of god…

In the middle of full, pink lips was a green lollipop where Oikawa produced from who knows where and the bulge was apparent at the side of his right cheek. Iwaizumi was sweating bullets! Green eyes were solely engrossed on the motion of his boyfriend licking and sucking said candy idly. It should be an endearing action to anyone, tasting the sweet like a spoiled child unwilling to share however to the ace’s, it was pure torture. The slow drag of the brunette’s nimble tongue around the lollipop was absolutely mesmerising to watch, as he placed it back between his tight, tight lips and gave it a soft suckle, the dirty mind of Iwaizumi’s mind immediately floated to the day where they were hanging out in Oikawa’s room and the omega wanted to try something new. 

Let’s just say this was the exact image of the spike-haired’s memory. 

Clenching his teeth, Iwaizumi whirled back to his assignments with a sharp turn. Little did the ace know, the setter was actually side-eyeing his boyfriend’s amusing reaction the whole time, trying really hard to muffle his elated giggles, in the mean time continuing typing his phone as if it doesn’t fazed him. With his boyfriend letting out such heavy pheromones, it would be laughable if he couldn’t detect how Iwaizumi was so affected. On the other hand, the alpha’s rut was around the corner so his usual piny nature scent was even more prominent and noticeable. 

Eyes suddenly wide, the hand twirling the lollipop in his mouth jolted thus an obnoxiously loud ‘pop’ sounded in the relatively quiet room. The raven blinked up in surprise, gazing in confusion at his omega who had a wildly disgusted expression splattered on his face. 

“What are you looking at?” Iwaizumi asked curiously as he scooted closer to peer down. 

“This guy sent me a pic of his dick.” Oikawa teared the phone away from his face and grimaced, before shoving it to the alpha. 

Iwaizumi froze at the sight of a gleaming wet penis in front of his face before pushing it away and cuffing the omega’s head with a bark of raucous laughter. 

“What the heck?! Why did he even sent that?” Iwaizumi said exasperatedly, hand ruffling the brown curls of the setter. 

“I don’t know, it’s not even that big. Barely five inches. How does this guy had the audacity to show it?” Oikawa giggled, twirling the lollipop once, twice before popping it back to his mouth. 

“From the looks of it, he seemed like a beta.” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, well, as indifferent as he hoped to be, trying, willing himself not to stare down at the movement. 

‘Hmmm… he’s holding it well.’ Oikawa thought with calculated eyes while still slowly savouring the apple-flavoured sweetness. 

“Well, to me, it’s definitely smaller than it originally seemed.” Oikawa said with one eye carefully observing Iwaizumi.

“Why do you say that? It’s not exactly that small, it’s average.” Iwaizumi said, tilting his head. 

“ Cause I’m comparing this pin size Weiner … 

— pointed to the screen with the pic still on —

… with this monstrous, massive cock!” Oikawa taunted, even so far as grabbing the alpha’s own bulge.

“The fuck-! What are you doing, dumbass!” Iwaizumi shouted in surprise, shooting to grasp the bold hand away from his twitching in interest dick. ‘You fucking traitor’ Iwaizumi hissed internally with his eyes shut tight in embarassment, face palming while still grabbing the offensive hand. 

“Awww, Iwa-chan, don’t be embarrassed. Why are you acting so shy for? We fucked before and ohoho, you different were a different person when you shoved it in and dirty-talk like—”

“OK, STOP!” Iwaizumi shouted with red, searing cheeks. A hand was clamped over the omega’s blabbering mouth to stop any further awkwardness, AKA spontaneous boners. 

“Hehe, kinky, are we Iwa-chan?” The brunette said with clouded eyes, his own hand snaking upwards to wrap around the spiker’s wrist. ‘Shit’ Iwaizumi had forgotten that, he’s getting more and more disappointed with himself lately, Oikawa was a person with an innocent facade and on contrary a Satan-like mind with only sin exist. 

“Fucking keep yourself in check, you brat.” Iwaizumi growled, releasing the hold on Oikawa’s mouth before grabbing the setter’s hand that was still in the air. 

Oikawa visibly shivered before smirking slowly like a grinning Cheshire cat. 

“Make me then.” Oikawa all but purred out, tongue teasing the bottom of his lip before pouncing on top of the spike-haired spiker like a coil spring ready to leash out. After spotting his boyfriend’s scent gland, he immediately latched onto it like a baby puppy with his favourite chew toy. 

“Hey, what the heck!” The alpha gritted out, struggling to keep his groans in check which was extremely hard with the way Oikawa licking fervently, the opposite of how he treated the candy earlier. 

Hajime Iwaizumi was a really, really patient man. Awe-inspiring and tremendous self-control trained from taking care of others, especially one called Tooru Oikawa all the fucking time for 17 years which was his entire life. 

“Hahahah, so adorable, little Iwa-chan! Underneath me like a trapped kitten.” Oikawa laughed into the crook of his neck, body shaking and features scrunching up as pearls of laughter ripped out from his throat. 

Iwaizumi’s brain short-circuited, this ethereal creature apparently belonged to him was very, very alluring to watch; this, this was his. Face in blotching red from the howling and those eyes, opening to look at Hajime, him! 

‘Oh my god, be still, you pulsating beating fucking heart! I don’t need you bouncing like this!’ The buff spiker chastised himself.

Heart still thumping, tattooing against his ribs, Iwaizumi sighed before slowly grinning. 

Once Oikawa peered at his alpha through his lashes after moments, the chucking decreased in volume gradually, lower and lower, until it turned into nervous titters. 

The moment when the omega realised what he got himself into, the alpha flipped his boyfriend onto his back effortlessly before fiercely biting into the sensitive scent glands of the caught off setter. 

“Hhnnn!” Wide-eyed and breath hitching, teeth clutched his bottom lip as he gasped at the embarrassed sound he let out. 

“Be prepared Shittykawa. You took it upon yourself.” Iwaizumi said in a rough, husky voice. He knew how affected the omega was to his naturally deep voice. 

The star setter blushed with colour rapidly rising, mouth gaping. 

The alpha grinned wolfishly with a smug chuckle. Iwaizumi bent down and met the lips of the man he loved. 

The night was young however only eternity could fulfilled their burning desire to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, my thirsty IwaOi members!!!! ( ≖ ᴗ ≖ )✧ 
> 
> But crazy to think that I'm a pervert with my perverted writing but I haven't wrote the real smut yet.


End file.
